Twins
by swt xbytchy bebz
Summary: Two mysterious children from the future accidently found their way to the past. Now the G-Wing boys and girls have to figure out a way to bring them back. But first, the two young ones decide to play matchmaker...HY/RP all the way!
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** takes place after Endless Waltz—two years after, to be exact. Relena is now 18 and so are the others (wel…you know wha I mean. The majority of them are now 18). Mainly HY/RP and the usual non-yaoi couples. R/R!!! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!! I don't wanna give the ending away—I think I'll just let you read the thing and find out for yourself. 

BTW—Wufei and Sally don't have **many** appearances in this ficcie. 

Neither does Zechs. 

Mainly cuz Wufei's not amongst my fav's b/c he says those snide SEXIST comments (regardless of the fact he is GOOD-LOOKING in the mangas). And Sally, although she's cool and goes with Wufei (like a couple), I just don't like seeing them together. Like, she seems way too old for Wufei. In my mind, she SEEMS to be as old as 30-35 years old. And another thing: I think she's rather ugly. But hey! So am I, so I dunno why I'm running my mouth like that…Gomen.  

As for Zechs…he's mentioned and there's some Noin and Zechs interaction, but not much. That's cuz him being in a majority of fanfic doesn't really fit well…at least to me. But I dunno. I MAY change my mind 'bout it. 

Also—be warned this does have a TB&CB pairing…one reason being is that I cant see Trowa and Midii Une together, and I don't want to. Midii Une's heart belongs to Treize—regardless of the fact that he's...well, **dead**. Second, I've always thought the two looked sweet together…and I'll admit it—since proof does point to the fact that Catherine and Trowa are brother and sister, this is the first and only incest couple I support—although my stubborn side has not let me completely believe that they are biological brother and sister. And as much as I do agree QW&TB coupling is very much possible, and I do not cringe at seeing the two together (like HY&DM), I **have** to put Quatre with Dorothy in this fic…it levels out, you'll see.

With that said, I welcome all you readers get comfortable and enjoy. …Yeah, I know it sucks. SO SUE ME!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept my own original characters.

Twins

-Prologue-****

                  "How exciting! Can you imagine? Travelin' through space an' time an' back?!" murmured an awed little 5-year old girl with big blue eyes, by the name of Selena. She was sweet little thing, who was a spitting image of her Mother, with the exception of her dark brown hair—which she had gotten from her Daddy. She wore a pale pink summer dress, her hair in two separate braids.

"Hn," replied the girl's brother, Shiro, who looked like chibi-version of his Father, although with blonde hair. "Dr. J's a genius…it's a shame dat Otusan an' Mommy won't let us play with it," he said, beginning to study the machine and pushing various buttons, concentration written all over his face.

For 5-year olds, there was no doubt that the children were remarkably smart. But it wasn't such a **huge** surprise to most—after all, their parents **were** prodigies themselves.

Noticing her brother's actions, the little girl walked towards him, saying, "What are you doing? Tryna to learn how to work this time machine, no doubt…I don't tink you shud be doing dat…what if you do sumtin' wrong?"

Her dark-eyed sibling merely grunted in response.

She sighed. "Just don't do anyting stupid," she warned, turning her heel away from him and fingering her necklace. It was a bluish orb swirling in a clear glass ball, the size of a small marble. 

The young boy had one too, of the same color, around his neck, although you couldn't see it because he wore it under his shirt. On his right hand, Shiro wore a gray glove that covered his palm, but exposed his fingers. The rest of his attire consisted of black pants and a gray sweater. 

As for the little girl… 

                  Selena wandered off innocently to the time machine's access door. She entered the time machine, thinking it would not do any harm. The young girl inspected the interior, while her brother came over and also entered the machine.

"Now who's venturin' an' touching things she shouldn't be?" he commented, mockingly. 

Selena simply rolled her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue behind his back. 

Soon afterward, something had caught the youngsters' eye. It was a button off to the side. It was so faint that they hadn't noticed it before. The reason for that was probably because it was the exact color as the inside of the small room and it was a rather small thing.

Curious, the two children stepped closer to it, examining it.  They wondered what the button was for, what significance it held. They were tempted to see for themselves, by pushing it, but were slightly worried of the consequences. 

Then the boy and girl turned to each other, at the exact time, and as if hearing each others' thought, said, "I dare you ta push it!" 

Neither said a thing or moved at that point, and the silence only ended when Shiro straightened himself up and slowly walked away to another area of the small room, muttering, "I knew you wouldn't do it…you've always lacked da brav'ry."

Enraged at her brother's comment, Selena said in a fierce voice, "How **dare** you say such a remark 'bout me! I didn't see **you** go touch dat button! I've got more courage than you shall ever hab in your lifetime!!" and her hand flew towards the wall and…

She hit the switch.

All of a sudden, the room darkened and the two children could feel their whole body grow numb, and it seemed as if everything around them was moving at such a fast pace. Before they could digest what was happening, they landed hard on a concrete sidewalk, outside, alone and confused. 

**~Please Note**: if some things seem unclear up to this point, I can assure you, things will be clarified more in further chapters so **BE PATIENT**. And remember—R/R!! (Otherwise I wont bother updating)

BTW, some of you don't give enough credit to 5-year olds—I have a lil sister myself, the same age, and she cannot shuttup. Sometimes she surprises me with her own knowledge of vocab.—and she is **NO** prodigy, I'm telling you!! She's not!!!

**~TBC……**


	2. Where Are We?

**Author's Notes:** takes place after Endless Waltz—two years after, to be exact. Relena is now 18 and so are the others (wel…you know wha I mean. The majority of them are now 18). Mainly HY/RP and the usual non-yaoi couples. R/R!!! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!! I don't wanna give the ending away—I think I'll just let you read the thing and find out for yourself. 

BTW—Wufei and Sally don't have **many** appearances in this ficcie. 

Neither does Zechs. 

Mainly cuz Wufei's not amongst my fav's b/c he says those snide SEXIST comments (regardless of the fact he is GOOD-LOOKING in the mangas). And Sally, although she's cool and goes with Wufei (like a couple), I just don't like seeing them together. Like, she seems way too old for Wufei. In my mind, she SEEMS to be as old as 30-35 years old. And another thing: I think she's rather ugly. But hey! So am I, so I dunno why I'm running my mouth like that…Gomen.  

As for Zechs…he's mentioned and there's some Noin and Zechs interaction, but not much. That's cuz him being in a majority of fanfic doesn't really fit well…at least to me. But I dunno. I MAY change my mind 'bout it. 

Also—be warned this does have a TB&CB pairing…one reason being is that I cant see Trowa and Midii Une together, and I don't want to. Midii Une's heart belongs to Treize—regardless of the fact that he's...well, **dead**. Second, I've always thought the two looked sweet together…and I'll admit it—since proof does point to the fact that Catherine and Trowa are brother and sister, this is the first and only incest couple I support—although my stubborn side has not let me completely believe that they are biological brother and sister. And as much as I do agree QW&TB coupling is very much possible, and I do not cringe at seeing the two together (like HY&DM), I **have** to put Quatre with Dorothy in this fic…it levels out, you'll see.

With that said, I welcome all you readers get comfortable and enjoy. …Yeah, I know it sucks. SO SUE ME!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept my own original characters.

Twins

-Chapter One: "Where Are We?"-

                  "Where are we?" the breathless 5-year old girl inquired, softly, as she got up. 

"I don't think we're in da year AC 208 anymore…" her brother answered, also getting up and observing the place. 

"Well, **duh**…what year is it then?" the sister retorted.

Shiro frowned. "Don't act cantank'rous towards me, sister…after all **I** wasn't da one who pressed da damn button!"  

"Watch your language!" scolded his sister. "An' anyway, I wouldn't have pushed it if it weren't for you provokin' me ta do so!" she added.

Shiro's frown deepened, but instead of snapping back, he said, "Fighting now is meaningless…it won't help us get back home. Now, follow me, I recognize this street—it's about 4 blocks away frum our mansion. Let's see if Otusan or Mommy or anybody else we know is there."

"How can you be sure if Mommy lived here at this time? She may be only 5 like us! An' still be livin' somewhere else in Germany, not **here** in da Sanc Kingdom. An' there's a chance dat she may be dead, too! We cud've traveled to da future, instead of da past!" Selena reasoned, following her brother.

The blonde five year old abruptly stopped walking and turned to his sibling. "An' what if Mommy **is** living here at da moment? We shud at least check if she is or not...you're not so sure wha time period we're in rah now, either."

And with that, Selena closed her mouth, quietly accepting her defeat.

                  "Well, it's nice ta know dat our mansion is here an' lookin' sort of new an' stable…it shows dat we're not **so** far off into or away frum our own time period," stated Shiro. 

"Hn," the little girl grunted, much like the way her brother had done before. A habit she had picked up growing up, although her Mother discouraged it.

"Shall we go in?" Shiro questioned his little sister. Technically they **were** twins, but he was born first by half a minute.  

Selena thought about it a little and said, "If Mommy an' Daddy are here, let's use our middle names, so we won't gib away anything 'bout da future dat we shudn't be giving."

"But there's a possibility we **are** already in the future…"

'An' there's a possibility that we **aren't**," she replied. 

The brother stood, thinking over what his sister just said, and finally remarked, "Alright…if we **are** in da future, we won't worry 'bout giving anythin' away 'bout our time, 'cause dey prob'ly already know about it. But if we find ourselves in the past, we won't reveal much 'bout us or our time period…**unless**, it's our last option."

"Good, it's settled then…I'm Asaki an' you're Adin. Don't forget dat we hab to call each oda [A/N oda=other] dat," she told Shiro. 

"Da same thing go to you too, lil' sister…" and Shiro rang the bell. 

                  A guard saw them and immediately opened the gate. 

"What're you kids doin' out here all by ya'selves at this time?" the guard inquired.

"Well…me an' mah brother, an' mah Daddy an' Mommy were on vacation an' came here to da Sanc Kingdom, an' then me an' mah brother, Adin, got lost somehow…now we dunno where our Mommy or Daddy is…" Selena explained, in an innocent voice. 

The guard looked skeptical but then Selena gave him a puppy dogface and got misty-eyed. "Please sir…me an' mah brother are ever so tired an'…an'…I…I…" then she broke down in tears.

She was acting of course, even as Shiro took his sister in his arms, both smirking inwardly. Selena always had a way with people and convincing them.

The guard, obviously won over by their act, instantly let them in, murmuring gently, "It's alright…you can come in if ya want…I'm sure Miss Relena won't mind letting you two stay fer a while. She's a kind woman, that she is." And he led them inside the Peacecraft home. 

                  Inside, the guard had explained to another guard and the butler Pagan who stood at the front door about the children's predicament. Also feeling sorry for the two children, Pagan agreed to let them come in.

"What are your names, children?" Pagan asked.

Happy that she was seeing a familiar face, Selena smiled and curtsied to him, saying, "I go by da name of Asaki Avion, dear sir…an' this," Selena paused gesturing to Shiro "Is mah brother, Adin." 

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Asaki and Adin…" Pagan told them, with sincerity. "Now, if you please, follow me children…"

                  Shiro and Selena really didn't need to be led around the mansion, because they already knew everything about the place, due to the fact they lived in the mansion since they had been born and returned from the hospital. But knowing they mustn't act familiar with their area, they kept silent. 

Fortunately, Shiro and Selena were now both aware that they were somewhere in the past—before their Mother was married, but after the war. The thought provided some comfort—at least their Mother in the particular time period was alive.

Pagan stopped in front of the entrance to their dining room. Before entering, Pagan turned to the two children and commanded lightly, "Stay here for a moment…" and then he knocked on the door, and entered the room.

Shiro and Selena waited quietly for a mere five seconds, before Pagan opened the door and gestured them in. Inside, they found a younger version of their Mother, the Gundam pilots and girls (excluding Wufei, and Sally who were on a Preventers mission, and Zechs who was not present for some unknown reasons) sitting down at a table. 

All attention turned towards the two youngsters. Some were rather monotonous (i.e. Heero and Trowa), others were curious, and one in particular was quite welcoming. 

Across the room their Mother, Relena sat smiling at them invitingly. 

Shiro's facial expression stayed the same; even when he saw his Mother's sweet smile, although inside he really did appreciate it. But he chose not to show it. 

Selena, on the other hand, imitated a similar sweet smile like Relena's and curtsied in a cute, innocent matter. "Good evening…" she piped up as she bowed. 

"Hello…" Relena greeted, warmly. 

"Hi…sorry to be botherin' you all, buh me an' mah brother lost our Mommy or Daddy…" Selena explained, arising. "My name is Asaki Avion…" Then turning slightly to her brother, said, "An' this is mah brother, Adin." 

Shiro merely nodded his salutation. Selena frowned slightly at her brother's lack of good manners. "Bow, fool…" she whispered harshly. 

Shiro stared at his sister before he turned his attention back to the other individuals in the room. "I bow to no one…" he retorted in an unfazed tone of voice.

Selena's frown deepened. Then, without warning, she kicked her brother's kneecap. Obviously surprised by her actions, and being caught off-guard he dropped half way to the floor, one knee placed on the floor.  

"You contradict yourself, brother," Selena remarked, smiling innocently, yet victoriously at the same time. There was good amount hint of teasing and triumph in her voice. And Shiro's only reply to that was a death glare, much like his father's.  

                  "Okaaay…is it just me, or do these two seem strangely familiar?" Duo then commented, upon speculating the scenario.

Selena put on her best smile. "Sorry if me an' Adin seem rude…buh I guess you can say dat me an' Adin bring Sibling Rivalries to anoda [**A/N** anoda=another] level."

Relena nodded, her gentle smile returning. "So you have no idea where your parents may be?"

Shiro and Selena did not say anything to that; instead they shook their heads no. They knew that if they spoke, they might end up telling the truth; their Mother had that impact on them. 

"Very well, then…you may stay here at the mansion until word had come forth about your parents," Relena continued. "I am Relena Darlian." It was then the many introductions began.

**~Please Note**: if some things seem unclear up to this point, I can assure you, things will be clarified more in further chapters so **BE PATIENT**. And remember—R/R!! (Otherwise I wont bother updating) 

BTW, some of you don't give enough credit to 5-year olds—I have a lil sister myself, the same age, and she cannot shuttup. Sometimes she surprises me with her own knowledge of vocab.—and she is **NO** prodigy, I'm telling you!! She's not!!! 

TBC…… 


	3. Conversation

**Author's Notes:** takes place after Endless Waltz—two years after, to be exact. Relena is now 18 and so are the others (wel…you know wha I mean. The majority of them are now 18). Mainly HY/RP and the usual non-yaoi couples. R/R!!! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!! I don't wanna give the ending away—I think I'll just let you read the thing and find out for yourself. 

BTW—Wufei and Sally don't have **many** appearances in this ficcie. 

Neither does Zechs. 

Mainly cuz Wufei's not amongst my fav's b/c he says those snide SEXIST comments (regardless of the fact he is GOOD-LOOKING in the mangas). And Sally, although she's cool and goes with Wufei (like a couple), I just don't like seeing them together. Like, she seems way too old for Wufei. In my mind, she **SEEMS** to be as old as 30-35 years old. And another thing: I think she's rather ugly. But hey! So am I, so I dunno why I'm running my mouth like that…Gomen.  

As for Zechs…he's mentioned and there's some Noin and Zechs interaction, but not much. That's cuz him being in a majority of fanfic doesn't really fit well…at least to me. But I dunno. I MAY change my mind 'bout it. 

Also—be warned this does have a TB&CB pairing…one reason being is that I cant see Trowa and Midii Une together, and I don't want to. Midii Une's heart belongs to Treize—regardless of the fact that he's...well, **dead**. Second, I've always thought the two looked sweet together…and I'll admit it—since proof does point to the fact that Catherine and Trowa are brother and sister, this is the first and only incest couple I support—although my stubborn side has not let me completely believe that they are biological brother and sister. And as much as I do agree QW&TB coupling is very much possible, and I do not cringe at seeing the two together (like HY&DM), I **have** to put Quatre with Dorothy in this fic…it levels out, you'll see.

With that said, I welcome all you readers get comfortable and enjoy. …Yeah, I know it sucks. SO SUE ME!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept my own original characters.

Twins

-Chapter Two: Conversation-

Shiro and Selena were invited to stay and eat with them, for the young adults were just about to feast when they arrived. They gratefully accepted the offer, and sat down next to Relena (who was seated at the head of the table), and across from Heero.

Heero eyed the two 5-year olds, in both suspicion and awe. "You two seem to have knowledge beyond your years…I wonder why that is." Heero began to wonder if these two were trained to know so much at such a young age, just as he and the other Gundam pilots had. 

Selena shrugged. "Well, peepo hab always told us dat we're child prodigies."

"Our upbringin' made us in such a way, along wit' da fact dat our own parents are really smart, an' we inherited some of their genes," Shiro explained, using difficult vocabulary, at least for the average 5-year old.

Selena shot her brother glances, murmuring, "Showoff…"

"An' I've always bin da smarter out of da two of us," Shiro added, ignoring his sister's comment.

Selena snorted, muttering, "Yeah right…you wish." [A/N Ya gotta luv sibling feuds] 

                  "Well, all I can say is that you've two definitely impressed us—especially Heero, right buddy?" Duo commented, slapping his expressionless friend on the back.

Heero just grunted.

"So what would you like to eat, Adin? Asaki?" Relena asked, courteously.

"Um…" Selena said, thinking, looking at the serving tray. 

"Pasta—Linguini is fine," Shiro said.

Relena nodded, and a maid handed her the dish. The 18-year old beauty said her thanks, handing the blonde 5-year old his supper. Relena then turned to Selena. "And you, Asaki?" 

Selena shrugged. "I'll hab da same."

                  "So tell us about yourselves…" Dorothy said to the two youngsters, with sudden interest. 

It was such a queer thing--these two peculiar children appearing unexpectedly, resembling Relena and Heero, not only physically but also in the way they acted! If Dorothy hadn't known better, she would've thought that these two were Relena and Heero's children! And she was sure everyone else thought so too…well, except for maybe Relena and Heero themselves.

"Well, wha wud you like ta know?" Selena asked, after chewing her food, politely.

"Tell us whatever you feel comfortable telling us," Quatre answered, gently. 

"Well, me an' Adin are 5 years old, an' we'll be 6 by August; we're faternal twins," Selena told them.

"Don't you mean fraternal?" Trowa remarked.

"Huh?" Selena said, confused. 

"You meant to say fraternal…there is no such word as 'faternal'," Heero informed her.

"Oh, okay…sorry," Selena murmured, feeling rather stupid. 

Heero felt a twinge of regret and guilt wash over him, and it was made worst when Duo said sarcastically aloud, "Good going, Heero…" 

Heero chose to ignore Duo's comment and said to the dark-headed little girl across from him, "I didn't intend to hurt your feelings by correcting you…I apologize."

Selena's face brightened a little bit. "You don't hab to be sowwie, Mister Heero…"

Shiro breathed easy after hearing that; for a moment he was afraid his little sister would accidentally call their Father, Otusan, or something or other. 

 "I know dat you don't mean ta be mean. You're just tryna teach me so I won't make da same mistake agen. Thanks foe correcting me," Selena continued, smiling sweetly. 

Heero then felt a sudden strange liking—almost something close to love--towards this little girl. And he wondered why. After all, he hadn't met this little one before, he was sure of it. But somehow, he felt like he knew her—and **very** well too. 

Slowly, the Perfect Soldier returned Selena's smile. 

                  "So where're you two kids from? You from around here or…?" Duo then questioned the twins.

Selena and Shiro paused for a short moment, glancing at each other. They didn't think about what to say for that. But almost instantly, the two made a silent agreement, just by looking at each other, and they turned to the rest of the individuals in the room, and told them at the same time, "We're from da colonies."

This caught everybody's attention. 

"Really? Which one?" Catherine inquired.

"L1." Selena and Shiro answered simply together. 

"You're a long way from home…any specific reason why you and your family came here, to the Sanc Kingdom?" Trowa asked. 

"Me an' Asaki hab never seen Earth before, so our parents took da chance to bring us hea' foe vacation," Shiro told them.

"So you **can** talk!" Dorothy exclaimed. It wasn't surprising that Dorothy made such a remark—Shiro hadn't really talked much since he and Selena arrived.

"Well, how do you like Earth?" Relena asked the twins, ignoring Dorothy's comment. 

"It's prettyful…" Selena answered, using one of her made-up words. A few individuals in the room laughed lightly at her word. "Buh I am a lil' homesick…" Selena added.

Many of the young teens in the room nodded in understanding. 

"So I'm assuming that you two are Japanese, then? L1 is a Japanese-populated colony," Relena noted.

"Yeah, we're part Japanese…we can speak it, too…but we're more used to talkin' English," Selena told them, in-between bites of her food.

                  "Hm…I wonder, what are your parent's names?" Dorothy questioned. Like what was stated before, these twins were awfully familiar, and perhaps knowing their parents would clear up a few things.

"Mom an' Dad," Shiro answered quickly.

The people in the room all turned to look at the 5-year olds, confusion scrawled all over their faces. 

"You don't know the names of your own parents?" Hilde asked, slightly shocked.

"Well, most of da time, peepo juss call our Mommy an' Daddy Ms. Avion or Mr. Avion, or Sir, or Ma'am, or Madame, or--" Selena began to explain.

"I think dey get da idea, Asaki," Shiro interrupted.

Selena was about to say something back when Catherine asked, "Well, what did your parents call each other, then?"  
  


"Usually juss koishi or sumtin' like dat…I don't really remember hearing dem eva each oda by their first names…" Selena said, trying to act as if she was trying her best to remember her parent's names. When in fact, this was a whole act. "Sorry…" the pretty little 5-year old said, apologetically.

Selena and Shiro didn't dare to look at the younger versions of their Mom and Dad for fear that they might figure them out—their parents were always able to do that, somehow.

Duo shrugged. "Don't worry 'bout it…"

"I'm sure it'll come to you later on…" Hilde added.

                  That conversation ended with Hilde's last statement, and Selena and Shiro remained quiet as the older individuals dined and talked. 

They talked about their happenings of that day, what they did, what they saw, etc. etc. Somewhere towards the end of their meals, Relena's job as Prime Foreign Minister was mentioned. Selena took this as her chance to ask her young Mother something that was on her mind since they arrived.

"Miss Relena, how old are you?"

Relena focused her attention to the little girl next to her. "I just turned 18 last month, sweetie."

Sweetie. A typical motherly-thing to say…

"Cool! An' you're da Prime Foreign Minister?!" Selena's eyes got as big as saucers. She knew her Mommy was young when she got into politics, but she didn't know she was **that** young when she started. 

Relena giggled at her reaction. "Yup, I have been for about 2 years now…" 

"Wow…" Selena murmured, even more in awe, her mouth gaping open slightly. 

"You oughtta close dat mouth of yours, Asaki…flies, ya know?" Shiro teased in his monotone voice. But there was no doubt he was teasing his sister.

Immediately, Selena clamped up her mouth and gave her older brother a deathglare.

Shiro smirked in return.

                  The following events after that consisted of some more chatter and eating. When dessert was served, Selena and Shiro made no hesitation to get their green tea ice cream—an oriental dessert. [**A/N** I **LOVE** GREEN TEA ICE CREAM!!! …ok, sorrie, on with the story…] 

When Selena and Shiro were almost done with their ice cream, a thought occurred to Relena. She glanced her watch, reading the time, 8:45.

"Are you two tired?" the 18-year old honey-blonde inquired, gently.

"No, not really…" Shiro answered, finishing the last of his dessert.

But then Selena yawned. "Well I am, a lil'…" she uttered, smiling a bit bashfully.

Relena laughed lightly. She gestured over to Pagan who stood in an isolated corner, nearby. "Pagan, please see to it that these two children get a room to stay in tonight."

Pagan nodded. "Yes, of course, Miss Relena." 

The elderly butler was about to turn and walk out, when Shiro and Selena called out to him gratefully. "Thank you so much, Pagan!" 

Pagan smiled and bowed to them slightly before turning and exiting the room.

TBC…

****

****

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for the reviews!! I knew a few of you wouldn't be very happy about me calling Sally old, although I've thought aobut it, and I've decided to have Wufei and Sally, along with Zechs have bigger roles in further chapters…thanks again!!! R/R!!!!

If you haven't noticed, I am a Pagan-sympathetic. The old man just doesn't get enough credit!!

BTW, some of you don't give enough credit to 5-year olds—I have a lil sister myself, the same age, and she cannot shuddup. Sometimes she surprises me with her own knowledge of vocabulary—and she is **NO** prodigy, I'm telling you!! She's **not**!!!

**~Please Note**: if some things seem unclear up to this point, I can assure you, things will be clarified more in further chapters so **BE PATIENT**. And remember—R/R!! (Otherwise I wont bother updating)


End file.
